


Comfort

by jennandanica



Series: Beg, Bend and Break [6]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has such a pretty mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Sean shakes his head and smiles, chuckling to himself.

"What?" Viggo asks.

Still in costume, their shooting day over, they are watching Peter giving Elijah directions for his next scene.

"Look at him."

"Who?"

"Elijah."

Elijah is sitting on a rock, looking up at Peter, his mouth slightly open.

"What about him?"

"His mouth. God, just look at his mouth."

"Sean!" Viggo punches him hard on the arm.

"C'mon," Sean says. "You can't tell me you've never thought about it."

"I haven't," Viggo replies, dryly.

"Fine. Ruin my fun. But I'm telling you. Look at that mouth. Imagine him on his knees with that mouth wrapped around your cock."

And Viggo looks. Shifts slightly, his pants suddenly that much tighter.

***

Elijah's sitting by himself, alone at a table in the canteen. He's poking his food with his fork and trying not to watch Karl and Orli. Karl bent low over Orli, whispering in his ear and Orli with his eyes lowered, cheeks flushed pink with arousal.

Elijah hates them. Well, hates Karl. If he can actually get Orli on his own, he still enjoys his company. But these days it's virtually impossible to get Orli on his own. Impossible to get anyone on their own, really. Christine and Ali have just arrived for a visit so Sean's occupied. Dom and Billy are busy fucking each other's brains out. And rumour has it that Sean and Viggo have finally got their act together and are screwing each other into the ground as well.

This might possibly be the gayest cast ever assembled and Elijah wonders, if that's the case, why he's been left odd man out.

***

Sean and Viggo are eating lunch and playing chess. For once, Viggo is winning. Mostly because Sean's attention is not on the game. Sean is too busy watching Elijah over Viggo's shoulder. Watching him watch others.

"What's with Elijah?"

Viggo glances quickly over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"He's always watching Karl and Orli."

"Isn't half the cast and crew?"

"I guess so, but not like that."

Viggo doesn't think he's supposed to tell anyone but this is Sean, for Christ's sake.

"Elijah was with Karl before Orlando," he says, the words spilling from his mouth.

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't make me say the bastard's name again."

"Elijah, with Karl?" Sean repeats, like Viggo has just suggested he's seen a dog wearing Ian's head.

"Yes."

"How?" Sean asks.

"Christ, Sean. How the fuck do I know?" Viggo really doesn't want to talk about this.

"Well, you knew they were together."

"Only because Elijah told me."

"What did he say?"

"He was talking about Orli being Karl's new target and when I asked how he knew, he said that he was the first."

"And you're telling me Karl let him go?"

"I don't know what happened. We never talked about it again," Viggo is beginning to feel sorry that he ever told Sean. "I mean, I saw Elijah and Orli mooning over Karl when he first arrived on set and then things cooled overnight. Everyone noticed that Elijah couldn't stand to be anywhere near Karl but no one was going to ask why."

"I didn't notice."

"Well, maybe you had your head up your ass," Viggo says, exasperated.

"Thanks."

"I just don't understand why you're so fascinated with Elijah?"

"I like his mouth."

"Oh, God, not this again."

"I can't help it." Sean shrugs, laughing.

"Well, try."

"C'mon, Viggo, just think--"

"No, I am not thinking. Shut up."

***

An early night off and there's a huge party at Dom's house. Everyone is there. Viggo and Sean are sitting on the couch, drinking beer and Sean has the television turned, as always, to some stupid soccer game. But he's not actually watching it. He's watching Elijah instead. And Viggo's starting to get a complex.

"What is it with you and Elijah."

"I told you. It's his mouth."

"Then why don't you go over there and ask him to suck you off. That way you can be done with it. And I won't have to listen to you anymore."

"Not a bad idea. But I'd rather he did us both."

"Both--" Viggo chokes on his beer.

Sean slaps him on the back. "Yes, both. I've been thinking we could cheer him up. He's been looking so glum lately, what with Karl and Orli and now Dom and Billy busy shagging each other."

"Dom and Billy? I didn't know that."

"Now who's got his head up his arse."

"Shut up."

Sean just laughs. "Another beer?"

"I think I'm going to need one."

Sean climbs over Viggo and heads into the kitchen.

***

And Viggo finds himself watching Elijah. Elijah sitting in the old cracked leather lounger staring at the floor, flicking his eyes every so often to Karl and Orlando standing together against the far wall.

Viggo watches. Watches as Elijah flicks across him on the next pass. Catches Viggo watching him. And -oh- something passes between them. Something that's there for just a moment before it's gone, Elijah quickly lowering his eyes back to the floor.

But Viggo's still staring. Can't help himself. Thinks that Elijah is possibly one of the most beautiful beings he has ever seen in his life. Would say man but he is still too much the boy. Would say boy but he looks almost unreal. He's ethereal. Untouchable. Except that Viggo wants to touch. Thinks maybe Sean was right and touching would be good. Thinks that that mouth on him, wrapped around his cock, would be good. So very good.

Then Sean's back. And Viggo's shifting once again.

***

Elijah can't believe it. He must be seeing things. But he could swear that Viggo was just staring at him. Not looking at him. Staring at him. Like /that/. Like he wanted to throw Elijah down and fuck him right there on the floor in front of everyone.

Sure, Elijah. And we're all living in a glass of orange tang.

Because anything would be easier to believe than /that/. Because there's no way that Viggo fucking Mortensen was looking at him like /that/. Because Viggo is with Sean, so very much with Sean. Which seems so very right. And Elijah certainly wouldn't want to complicate things. Wouldn't want Sean to kill him.

***

Sean sits back down on the couch, handing Viggo his beer. Notices that Viggo's looking just a tad uncomfortable.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing," he says, catching Viggo's lightning quick glance downwards and what /has/ Viggo been thinking about?

"Shut up."

"Hey, that's not my fault unless you've been thinking about what you're going to do to me when we get home."

"I told you to shut up."

"What have you been thinking about?"

And Viggo doesn't answer but his eyes flicker. Flicker there and back. And, hey, what do you know? It's Elijah.

"You pervert," Sean says.

"Fuck you!" Viggo says. "You started it."

"Did not."

"Did too. You told me to look at him."

"That I did."

Sean's grinning that silly infectious grin and Viggo really feels like walking away, annoyed with the whole thing, but changes his mind.

"Okay," he says.

And Sean stops grinning.

"Okay what?"

"Okay Elijah."

"Okay Elijah what?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I think you do."

"If you want him you can have him. One night though. I can understand why you want him and I don't want you regretting anything."

"But I don't want him unless you're there."

"Sean, I don't think--"

"Come on, Vig. Just look at him." And Viggo does. Sean leans closer, lips grazing Viggo's ear. "Just look at him. Imagine him naked on his knees in front of you, sucking you off while I watch. Imagine fucking him while I'm fucking you. Or the other way around. Whatever you like."

Viggo moans. Thinks he might need to lie down, given all the blood that just left his head for other regions.

But he manages to nod.

Sean bites his bottom lip. "You want to make the first move or should I?"

"It was your idea. You do it."

"But you--"

"Sean--"

"I know. Shut up and do it."

Sean looks around to see Elijah disappearing through the door to the kitchen. Waits a couple of minutes. Scans the room to make sure no one's watching and follows Elijah.

***

Sean opens the door to the kitchen. And sees Karl. Karl, who has Elijah pinned up against the counter, hands on either side of his body. Elijah is pale, his face drawn. He reminds Sean of something wild, cornered with no way out but looking to bolt given any chance for escape. Neither man notices that Sean's entered the room.

"Hey, Karl," Sean says, keeping his voice low and even.

Karl turns and smiles.

"Hey, yourself, Sean."

Elijah's eyes are flickering between the two men.

"Where's Orli?" Sean asks.

"I'm sure he's around," Karl says.

"Does he know you're in here bothering Elijah?"

"Who says I'm bothering Elijah?" Karl asks, turning slightly. "Elijah, am I bothering you?"

Elijah shakes his head stiffly.

"Well, maybe it's just me," Sean says. "But I don't think Elijah looks very happy right now."

"I definitely think it's just you."

"And I definitely think you should take your hands off him."

"Why don't we let Elijah decide that," Karl says, running a hand down Elijah's arm. Elijah flinches.

"Because I don't think he's free to make a decision in this."

"You know, Sean, you really should just fuck right off," Karl says, smirking.

"And you should take your hands off Elijah," Sean says, taking a step forward, hands instinctively clenching into fists.

"First Viggo then you. I keep stepping on toes," Karl says, still smirking. "You really should learn how to mark your territory."

"Fuck off, Karl. Elijah's a friend. And I don't want to see him involved with the likes of you."

"He's already been involved with the likes of me. Already let me do anything and everything I wanted to do to him." Karl says, running his eyes up and down Elijah, who is cowering against the counter.

"Shut up, Karl," Sean really doesn't want to hear this.

"I don't think so. Maybe you should know more about the boy before you rush in thinking you're protecting him."

And Sean's silent, too busy holding himself back from punching Karl in the face to come up with a response.

"He came to me, Sean. He made the first move. And I warned him. Didn't I, Elijah?"

Elijah nods, tears trailing down his face.

"And when he didn't listen, I took him home and showed him I meant what I said. I did everything to him. Everything," Karl says, savouring the words. "Speaking of hands and Elijah, do you know he can take your whole fist--"

"Shut up! Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Elijah yells, shoving Karl hard across the room. And Sean moves in front of him, holding Elijah behind his back.

Karl quickly regains his balance. Stands there staring at them for a minute, laughing and shaking his head, before exiting the room.

***

Sean turns around, takes a sobbing Elijah in his arms. Goddamn fucking nasty bastard. Can't believe what Karl's managed to do to Elijah. And Orli. What he almost managed to do to Viggo and Sean. Christ. Satan himself couldn't wreak more havoc.

Elijah pulls back, but his gaze remains lowered, rising only as far as his chest.

"I'm sorry, Sean."

"You've nothing to be sorry for."

"Yeah, well, thanks for rescuing me," Elijah pulls free, wraps his arms around himself and heads for the kitchen door.

"You might want to wait a minute before going back out there," Sean suggests.

"I guess so," Elijah says. Comes back into the room and slumps down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"How the hell did you ever get mixed up with Karl?" Sean asks. He can't help it. Just has to.

"I don't know," Elijah says, softly. "I liked him. I really liked him. When he warned me that I didn't know what I was getting myself into, I didn't think he was serious."

"And when you realized he was?"

"I was already tied to his bed," Elijah says, blue eyes blazing.

"Oh," Sean says, looking away. "Sorry."

"Hey, I got myself into this stupid mess. And it's okay as long as I can manage not to end up alone with him."

Sean nods. "And other than Karl. How are you doing? This is a really long time to spend away from home your first time."

And Elijah can feel the tears welling again. Blinks them back. "It's okay. Kinda lonely. Orli's busy with Karl. Dom and Billy are together. Sean's visiting with Christine. And you're with Viggo. Seems everyone's got someone except me."

"Well, you should come and hang out with Viggo and me."

"Sean--" he says, shaking his head.

"No, really. Come have dinner with Viggo and me. My place. Tomorrow night."

"I don't want to bother you guys. Don't worry about it."

"You won't be bothering us. Dinner's actually why I came into the kitchen. I wanted to invite you over... even before this."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," Elijah manages a smile. "That'd be great."

***

Viggo's sitting in the living room, still on the couch, still nursing his beer. Thinks he heard yelling but who can tell over the raucous din of music and voices. Sees Karl come out a minute later. And -fuck- wonders if he should go into the kitchen but thinks better of it.

Sean comes through the door a few minutes afterwards. Sits on the edge of the couch.

"I think we'd better go," Sean says.

"What the hell happened?"

"I had an encounter with Karl." And no one but Viggo would be able to tell how furious Sean is. He keeps his anger so well in check.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. He was torturing poor Elijah. I was going to defend him but Elijah did a pretty good job of defending himself."

"So I'm guessing you never got around to talking to Elijah."

"Well, he's coming over for dinner. He's feeling pretty lonely. Missing home. But I think we'd better just leave it at that."

"Okay."

Sean opens his mouth then hesitates, carefully measuring what he's going to say.

"Viggo, do you have any idea what Karl did to Elijah?"

"No. I assumed he got a little rough. Why?"

"Well, he insinuated that he'd..." and Sean's not sure he can say it so he just makes a fist, holding it low over his lap.

"Oh God," Viggo says, suddenly as pale as Elijah. "Really?"

"Yes. And that's when Elijah went ballistic."

"Christ," Viggo says, his eyes turning cold. "Sean, we'd better go. Now. Before I find Karl and fucking kill him myself."

***

Elijah wakes from his dream, cock hard and weeping. His heart is racing and his sheets are drenched with sweat. And he thinks he's never going to get a decent night's sleep again. But his pulse slows and he catches his breath as he realizes that he wasn't dreaming of Karl. He can barely grasp the fragments of his dream as they're floating out of reach but he smiles as he sees Sean and Viggo -oh-

and his cock is still hard

harder still as he gathers those fragments and rebuilds them

grasps himself with one warm tight hand, using his own come to slick his cock, stroking himself in long languid movements

sean

viggo

sean /and/ viggo

pressing against him

moving behind him

pushing inside him

oh god oh god -oh god-

And Elijah falls back asleep with a smile on his face. Does not wake again until morning.

***

Sean's making dinner. Viggo's in the living room with Elijah. Both men offered to help but Sean prefers to have the kitchen to himself. He can hear them talking. Hears Viggo's low laugh and Elijah's almost girlish giggle. Wonders what he was thinking when he seriously considered seducing this child.

Oh, well. Dinner and /dessert/ has turned into dinner and actual dessert. And a movie. Christ.

Sean scoops a piece of penne out of the boiling water and takes a bite. Perfect. Sauce is ready. Garlic bread's in the basket. A bottle of Merlot's opened and breathing on the counter.

"Hey, guys. Dinner is served."

Viggo and Sean take their usual spots, Elijah throwing himself into a chair on the long side of the table.

Dinner is good. Dinner is quiet. The three men manage to talk about filming without talking about members of the cast who should not be mentioned, converse about families and sports and movies. Elijah eats like he hasn't been fed in years and Viggo and Sean smile at each other across the table.

Dinner done, Sean insists on cleaning up. Thinks it would be better if he wasn't left on his own with Elijah. Tells Viggo to keep their guest entertained. Tops up their wineglasses and pushes them back into the living room.

Sean rinses the dishes, stacks them into the dishwasher. Cleans the counters and the table. Realizes things have been rather quiet in the living room. But when he stops moving, he can hear them talking quietly. Wipes down the stove and refills his own wineglass. Turns out the kitchen light and walks back into the living room.

And finds Viggo kissing Elijah.

Or Elijah kissing Viggo.

He's not quite sure which it is but Elijah's on top.

And he can't do anything but stand there like an idiot.

***

Elijah hadn't planned on kissing Viggo. It just happened. One minute they were talking and the next they were leaning over to get their wineglasses, heads meeting and -pounce- Elijah took advantage of the opportunity offered.

Covered Viggo's mouth with his own, quickly slipping his tongue inside and wrapping it around Viggo's. And Viggo moaned, which just had to be good. But when Elijah pulled away to see Viggo's reaction, there was Sean. Standing there. Watching them.

-oh shit-

And maybe it wasn't such a good idea to kiss your host's boyfriend on the living room couch with said host in the very next room.

***

Elijah sits back on the couch and waits for Sean to kill him.

But Sean just says

"Now that's really not fair. My house. My food. Should be my kiss."

And Elijah can't say anything. Has to have heard wrong.

"I think Sean's a little jealous," Viggo says, smiling. "Maybe you should go and show him there's nothing to be jealous about."

So Elijah takes Viggo at his word. Gets up and walks over to Sean. Stands there staring at him for a minute before reaching a hand up around his head and pulling Sean's mouth down to his. And -oh god- can Sean kiss. Grabs Elijah's ass in both hands and hikes him against his erection. Claims absolute possession of Elijah's mouth with his tongue. Leaves Elijah with legs so weak that he won't be able to stay upright if he lets go. But that doesn't matter because suddenly Viggo's behind him, kissing and biting him, up and down his neck, pressing himself against Elijah's back, his erection oh-so-insistent against Elijah's ass.

And then Sean and Viggo both pull back, holding Elijah loosely between them, and Elijah can't help it, says

"Oh, God, don't stop."

And Sean chuckles. "Who do you want not to stop?"

"Both of you," Elijah says, surprising himself. "I want both of you."

"Are you sure about that?" Viggo says, his voice husky. "If you'd rather choose--"

"I don't want to. I want both of you."

"Good," Sean and Viggo say in unison.

Sean pulls Elijah down the hallway into the bedroom, Viggo following behind them.

Viggo watches from the doorway as Sean pulls Elijah's t-shirt over his head, undoes the button on his jeans, slowly unzipping his pants and pulling them, along with his boxers, to the floor.

Elijah can't help protesting. "Guys, I'm the only one naked. Not fair."

Viggo steps fully into the room, starts stripping off his own clothes until he's naked as well. And Elijah's so busy watching Viggo that he misses Sean taking off his clothes and then both of them are standing naked before him. Right in front of him.

He sinks to his knees. Kneels before them, taking in the glorious sight of these two men who have him aching with need. And he wants to worship them.

Kisses the head of Viggo's cock. Kisses the head of Sean's cock. Licks one then the other, twirling his tongue around them. Brings them together into his mouth. Just the heads. And both men are moaning.

He hears Sean whisper. "I told you, Viggo. Just look at him. Look at that mouth."

And Elijah looks up through fluttering eyelashes to see Viggo looking down at him, his body trembling, eyes blazing.

Elijah wraps his mouth around Viggo's cock, sucking him deep. Switches to Sean's cock and does the same. Takes both in his hand and strokes them, sucking the heads, flicking his tongue over and under until both men are moaning into each other as they kiss above him. And he can tell they're going to come. Has them at the edge. Wonders what would push them over. Together. Knows as he says it.

"Come on me. Come on my face."

And they do.

And then Sean and Viggo are on the floor with him, wrapping their bodies around him, touching him, kissing him, licking their own come from his skin. When he is clean, Sean pulls Elijah onto the bed, Viggo on the other side.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Elijah?" Sean says.

Elijah swallows. Can't stop his brain from running a slideshow of what might be coming next. Can't help thinking that the last time he was with anyone, it was Karl and--

"Do you want me to tell you what we're going to do?" Sean says softly.

Elijah can only nod.

"I'm going to suck your cock while Viggo kisses you and then Viggo will tongue fuck your ass--" Elijah squeaks. "while I kiss you and suck you and run my tongue all over your body. Does that sound good?"

Elijah can still only nod.

"And then," says Viggo. "You can fuck Sean into the mattress while I fuck you into Sean. Or Sean can fuck you while--"

"Both. Everything." Elijah says, having finally found his voice.

Viggo and Sean laugh.

"That might take a while," Sean says.

"Well, we've got all night, don't we, Elijah?" says Viggo, and Elijah's back to squeaking, not sure where his voice has gone this time.

Viggo smiles, leans closer, begins kissing him. Gently and then harder. Swirling his tongue around Elijah's and then plunging in and out of Elijah's mouth. And he's fucking Elijah's mouth. Not kissing. Fucking. And oh

-oh-

Sean's mouth. It has to be Sean's mouth. On his nipples. Taking each one in turn, circling with his tongue, nipping with his teeth until Elijah is trembling.

Sean blazes a trail down Elijah's body with his tongue, teasing his sides, ducking into his navel, nipping and biting at him with his teeth, making the blood well to the surface, branding Elijah with his mouth.

Viggo is kissing Elijah's forehead, kissing his eyebrows, his eyelids, his cheekbones and his jaw. Kissing the hollow at the base of his throat. Dipping his tongue into the hollow, marking slick trails down his neck and across his collarbones.

Sean takes Elijah's aching swollen cock in his hand and begins to stroke it. Kisses it softly. Oh-so-softly. Sean's tongue teases and twirls, swirls around the head, licks into the slit and Elijah bucks into his mouth. Can't help it.

And then Sean swallows Elijah's cock. Swallows. And Elijah's bucking his hips once again, the friction against the back of Sean's throat unbearable. He's on the verge of coming and this is not what he wants.

He pulls his mouth away from Viggo, grabs Sean's head and lifts him off his cock.

"I--"

and he meant to say something. Can't think what it was. Has been left without words.

breathe Elijah breathe

"Are you okay?" Viggo asks, stroking his brow. Both men are looking concerned.

Elijah nods. "Yes. I just need--" And he's not sure he can complete the thought. Forces himself. "I want one of you inside me when I come."

Viggo and Sean smile. Move back down his body.

Elijah closes his eyes. Can't believe he is doing this. First Karl. Now this. And he knows they must think him a slut. Couldn't possibly think otherwise. Sean knows what Karl did to him. Will /they/ want to do the same? And for a moment, he feels like crying. Wants to tell them to stop. But doesn't. Even when they turn him over on his stomach and he's suddenly afraid and wondering who is going to take him when someone -oh-

and it must be Viggo because Sean is lying beside him, rubbing his back and kissing his neck.

Viggo is stroking his tongue up and down the inside of the his thighs. Making Elijah tremble. Running his tongue up and down his cleft. Swirling his tongue around his hole. Then into it. Pressing just the tip of his tongue into it. Making Elijah moan. Viggo is sliding his tongue deep into his body. And Elijah's shaking now. Can't stop himself. Sean's placing gentle bites along his neck and shoulders and Viggo is holding Elijah's legs apart, trying to keep him still. Slides his tongue slowly in and out. And Elijah is keening. Writhing and keening under Viggo as Viggo tongue-fucks his hole, ever faster and deeper. And Elijah's sure he won't last, pushes back against Viggo, tries to bring one hand under his body but Sean stops him, slips his own hand between the bed and Elijah's body, stroking him as Elijah moves against Viggo's tongue.

And then Sean is reaching over him into the bedside table. Sliding his own body under Elijah's as Viggo pulls away for a moment. Handing Elijah the tube he took from the drawer. And Elijah's not sure if Sean's asking what he thinks he's asking. Stares wide-eyed at Sean, tube in hand, throat clenching. Until Sean opens the tube and pours some of its contents into Elijah's hands, moves down under him.

And Elijah is barely aware of Viggo sitting a little to the side of them, stroking his own hard cock and watching them. He circles Sean's hole with a slick finger, presses in gently and hears Sean moan and that alone almost sends him over the edge. But he wants to see this through. Wants to know what comes next. Pushes his finger in all the way and adds a second, curving them and stroking them across Sean's prostate. And Sean moans again. Elijah kisses him, swallowing the sound. Hears Viggo groan beside them. Adds another finger and corkscrews them in and out of Sean's body until Sean is trembling with every movement and Sean says

"I want you inside me."

and Elijah says "But I--"

And Viggo's behind him again. "Don't worry. You'll get what you want."

and -oh- so it /is/ going to be like this.

breathe elijah just breathe

And Elijah lines himself up with Sean, pinning his legs under his arms and pushes slowly into his tight heat, pushes oh-so-slowly until Sean growls

"Just do it."

and Elijah does, sheaths himself in Sean's body in one deep thrust. Sean groans, body clenching around Elijah's cock and Elijah can't help it, starts to move

but Viggo grabs his hips

"Just wait," he says.

and Elijah can feel Viggo's cock nudging at his ass, nudging gently and then more forcefully and Viggo's inside

-oh god-

slipped inside him, just the head, and Elijah wants to pull back, force him deeper but that would mean leaving Sean and Sean is warm and oh-so-tight and he thinks maybe he should just stay still and Viggo pushes hard, shoves himself inside Elijah's ass, pushes in to the hilt and

-oh god-

"There. Now you can move," he says.

But Elijah can't. Stays frozen in place, steeling himself.

breathe elijah just breathe

And he does. Pushes into Sean and feels Viggo push into him. It's a lazy slow movement that has him feeling drugged and feverish. And he's not sure whether he can do this. Not sure he can keep moving into the warmth and friction of Sean's body and against the steely hardness of Viggo's cock. And Viggo's pushing him down into Sean, positioning himself so that with every stroke he is hitting that spot inside Elijah and Elijah is hitting that spot inside Sean and they are all trembling and shuddering together. And Viggo thrusts. Hard.

-oh god-

Viggo says

-oh fuck-

Elijah and Sean answer

and the three men have found that wonderfully brutal rhythm that sends them spiralling higher and higher, blending pleasure with pain. Leaves them experiencing nothing but sensation. Barely aware of each other except as cock and ass. Hard and tight. Slick and warm.

and it is Viggo who loses it first. Digs his fingers into Elijah's hips. Comes shuddering into him. And Elijah cries out -oh god- Comes into Sean, jerking his hand on Sean's cock just so and is rewarded as Sean throws his head back and explodes against his stomach.

and they collapse against each other. Finally pull apart. Elijah in the middle. Sean and Viggo on either side with their legs draped over him.

"What now?" Elijah asks. Has to ask.

"Shower," Viggo says.

"And sleep," Sean says.

"And then more of this," Viggo says, kissing Elijah's shoulder.

"Definitely more of this," Sean says, stroking Elijah's cheek.

And it's not at all what Elijah meant but he thinks it suits him just fine.


End file.
